How I Met His Mother
by addie's-intern
Summary: I felt Pete lifting Lucas out of my arms and I felt as if I'd just been shot. I felt like I couldn't breathe. So I did what I do best. While the Wilder boys were with Violet, I walked away. -Set the night Violet came back. Writen in Addison's POV-


Diclaimer: Refer to my profile page to see it.

A/N: Hope everyone is well. I know I've been MIA, but school has been kicking my ass. School is sooo far from over. Long story short, we're on a strike and I have no idea when we go back and if we go back we might have like 3 more weeks of school. So I decided to put my mind at ease with a little writing. This was my homework for my english class. We had to write a free topic journal, so I wrote a oneshot. Sure, it's a little short, but it earned me an A. For those who read One Special Night, after I post this, I'll go back to working on that.

Enjoy!

Since the moment I saw Lucas I knew he'd be a special little boy. He survived a horrific entrance to this world when he was ripped from his mother's womb. Yes, he really was ripped. Violet Turner, the medical practice's certified psychiatrist, didn't go in to the hospital for Lucas to either be born naturally or via C-section. A crazy woman, whose name I can't remember, went into her house and drugged Violet and right in the middle of the psychiatrist's living room, this woman took baby Lucas from Violet because she refused to believe that her own child, a baby girl might I add, had unfortunately been born dead. I saved both Violet and Lucas. Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Dr. Addison Adrienne Forbes Montgomery. I'm a world-class specialist in Neonatology surgery with double board certifications in both Ob/Gyn and Maternal/Fetal Medicine. Additionally, I'm a medical genetics fellow.

One night, Pete, Lucas and I were at home having a normal night in. Pete and I were talking about our day while I fed Lucas his dinner. Since I started dating Pete, I've gotten very attached to Lucas. That has to do a lot with the fact that I'm practically baron. I can't have children, so, when the opportunity to mother this child presented itself to me, I gladly took it. Of course, I always lived in fear that Violet would come back, but I never expected it to be so soon. So, when Pete opened the door to Violet, I felt the whole world go quiet. And so not in a good way.

Lucas had begun to feel mine, and though I knew he wasn't, I couldn't help but love him as such. I saw Pete talking to Violet at the door and all I could hear was my heart pounding so fast and my blood rushing through my whole body. I suddenly felt like a lioness protecting my little cub. I hugged Lucas a little tighter to myself, fearing the worse, preparing for the unthinkable but hoping for the best. I hoped with all my might that Pete wouldn't do what in my heart I already knew he would.

Pete walked closer to Lucas and I. I wanted to scream at him to get away from me and to not even think of touching Lucas. But I couldn't do that. Pete is Lucas' father and Violet's his mother. And all of a sudden, I was the intruder. I was watching a scene oh so normal between the Wilder boys and myself being played differently. Usually I came home and they'd receive me. Now, they were greeting Violet.

I couldn't help but want her gone. Not in the dead kind of gone, but in the I-want-my-son-back kind of way. I've been there for a lot of Lucas' milestones and I can't help but feel jealous that she's here now. He'll go back to her, of that I'm sure. He always loved her. Oh sure, he loves me, but I wasn't the one to give birth to his child. And believe me, if I could have, I would've.

I felt Pete lifting Lucas out of my arms and I felt as if I'd just been shot. I felt like I couldn't breathe. So I did what I do best. While the Wilder boys were with Violet, I walked away. I went into my bedroom, which was littered with a lot of toys that Lucas was using earlier. I went to the balcony I have and I just looked at the beach. I live in a beach front house in LA. I stood there, letting the breeze run through my hair.

"Hey" I heard Pete say.

"Hey" I said, without looking back at him.

"I thought you and Lucas would have a lot to catching up to do with Violet." I added quickly, still without turning to face the man I shared my bed with.

"Turn around, Addie." He said, gently.

And I obeyed him. When I turned, my eyes wanted to fall out of my eyes. There they were, both sitting on my bed, like any other night. Lucas was back to playing with his big, colorful Legos and Pete was leaning against the pillows watching his son play.

"Where's Violet?" I asked, not that I really cared.

I mean, I do care for her as a person. She's been through hell and back and still managed to barely survive. I'm impressed, and I don't impress easily. I just felt quite territorial.

"She's gone. She came back to say goodbye. She's packing and moving to New York. Said she found solace and her center there. She said she'd like to keep in touch with Lucas, have him know she's his mother and such. But she understood that you're his mom." He said to me.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Tears streamed down my eyes while I listened to what Violet had told him. It all felt so surreal. But the thing that made my heart stop was when Lucas looked at me, grinned lovingly, pointed at me and said "Mama". I rushed to him, picked him up and lovingly showered him in feathery kisses all over his face. He giggled uncontrollably and repeated the word over a few more times.

"My baby. My sweet baby boy. Oh I love you so much. Both of you." I said.

I placed Lucas down on the bed and crawled over to Pete. He smiled that charming smile of his, the one that makes me go weak in the knees before I leaned in and caught his lips with mine. God, Pete's such an amazing kisser. He's good at many other things, that's for sure, but I'm very much addicted to his kisses.

"Mama!" Lucas shrieked and Pete and I pulled away before laughing.

"Sorry, little guy, I was busy with the big boy." I winked at Pete who in return smirked at me.

"When he's asleep, we can continue this." He whispered seductively into my ear, making me shiver.

"So, pizza for dinner?" Pete asked to Lucas, who nodded his little head.

Two against one, what can I say? If you can't beat them, join them.

"I want cheese." I said before the three of us left the bedroom to go to the livingroom to carry on with our normal family night.

Hope you all liked. Please review!


End file.
